Map timeline
__NOEDITSECTION__ Here is the FHSW map timeline sorted by the fronts, compiled by Slobodan. Designations: (F) - Fictional map (D) – Map deleted in FHSW 0.51 & 0.55 x''' - No info about the date or it’s impossible to define '''Early war in Europe (before operation Barbarossa) 1939 *'September 1' - Fall Weiß *'September' - Eastern Blitz 1940 *'May 5' - FHT Dinant *'May 21' - Counterattack *'June 2' - FHT The Breaking Point *'July 10' - Battle of Britain 1941 *'May 24' - Rheinuebung 'Eastern Front' (from operation Barbarossa to Berlin siege): 1941 *'June 23' - Raseiniai *'August 14' - Iron Monster (Krasnogwardiejsk) *'August 23' - Kiew *'October 20' - Kharkov Winter *'December 4' - Moscow Outskirts *'December 12' - Soletschnogorsk 1942 *'x' - Arctic Convoy *'September 23' - Battle of Stalingrad *'September 27' - Pavlov's House *'October 19' - Stalingrad Urban Area *'October 20' - Stalingrad Red Square 1943 *'January 16' - Battle at River Don *'August' - Kharkov Outskirts *'July 5' - A Day of Zitadelle *'July 7' - Pakfront *'July 12' - Prokhorovka *'August 4' - Battle of Orel *'December 31' - Battle of Valirisk (Possibly battle of Zhitomir) or (F) 1944 *'January 24' - Korsun Pocket *'January 28' - The Storm *'July 26' - Karelia *'July 30' - Ilomantsi *'August 1' - Warsaw Uprising *'August 12' - [[Stashuv Area|Stashuv Area (D) ]] *'September 28' - Transcarpathia (Arpad Line) 1945 *'January 1' - The Great Pursuit *'January' - Earned in Blood *'x' - Hungary Forest (F) *'March 6' - Operation Spring Awakening *'April 16' - Seelow Heights *'April 16' - Berlin Outskirts *'April 23' - Berlin 1945 (D) *'April 28' - Berlin Streets 1947 *'x' - Ural Mountains (F) 'Western Front' (from Invasion of Normandy): 1944 *'June 5' - Pegasus *'June 6' - The Merville Battery (1 am) (D) *'June 6' - Omaha Charlie Sector (5:30 am) *'June 6' - Gold Beach (7:25 am) *'June 6' - Juno Beach (7:35 am) *'June 9' - Ramelle Neuville (F) *'June' - In the Hell of Bocage *'July' - Breakthrough *'July 18' - Operation Goodwood *'July 19' - Liberation of Caen *'August 12' - Falaise pocket *'August 18' - Chartres *'August 20' - Nuenen *'August 21' - FHT Golf Hotel *'September 13' - Todtenbruch *'September 21' - Arnhem *'October 8' - Sector 318 (possibly Battle of Aachen) or (F) *'December' - Meuse River Line *'December 16' - Battle of the Bulge *'December 21' - Trois Ponts *'December 22' - Bastogne (D) *'December 31' - Operation Nordwind 1945 *'January 13' - Battle of Foy *'March' - Operation Blackknight (F) '(D)' *'x' - Bombing the Reich *'March 7' - Remagen *'April' - Reichsbahn (F) *'May 4' - Alpenfestung (F) *'x' - Gazaps (F) *'x' - Siegfired Line (F) 1948 *'x' - Alaska (F) 'African campaign' (+ Mediterranean and Southern Europe): 1941 *'May 20 '- Crete *'May 2x '- Cretan Village *'June 21' - Tobruk 1942 *'January 21' - Desert Hill (F) *'January 22' - Desert Hill Day 2 D''' '''(F) *'May 26 '- Gazala *'June 5' - Operation Aberdeen *'October 23 '- El Alamein *'November 2' - Supercharge *'x '- Desert Rose (F) 1943 *'February 14 '- Kasserine Pass *'March 19' - FHT Battle of Mareth Line *'May 7 '- Bizerte *'May 7 '- Tunis *'July 10 '- Gela Operation Husky *'December 20 '- Battle for Ortona *'x '- Sand Storm (F) 1945 *'x' - Operation Rattrap (F) *'x' - Appennines 'Pacific, Asia:' 1941 *'December 8'- FHT Hong Kong *'December 8'- Kota Bharu *'December 10 '- Battle of Off Malay *'December 12'- Wake Island 1942 *'February 13' - FHT Pasir Panjang *'February 15' - Fall of Singapore *'February 19' - [[FHT Sittang Bridge|FHT Sittang Bridge (D) ]] *'May 4' - Coral Sea *'June 3' - Adak Island *'June 4' - Midway *'June 4' - Battle of Midway *'August 7' - Tulagi Island *'August 12' - Guadalcanal *'September 12' - Battle of Edson's Ridge *'November 16' - [[Operation Lilliput|Operation Lilliput (D) ]] *'x' - The Bridge on the River Kwai (F) '(D)' 1943 *'February 8' - FHT Operation Longcloth *'November 2' - Battle of Bougainville *'November 11' - Tarawa *'November 20' - Battle of Makin 1944 *'February 16' - Operation Hailstone *'March 5' - FHT Operation Thursday *'March 15' - [[FHT Battle of Imphal|FHT Battle of Imphal (D) ]] *'April 4' - FHT Battle of Kohima *'May' - Operation Forager *'June 15' - Saipan *'September 17' - Battle of Angaur *'October 23' - Battle of Leyte Gulf *'October' - Operation A (F) *'x' - Battle Isle (F) 1945 *'January 1' - Battle of Luzon *'February 19' - Iwo Jima *'February 19' - Battle of Iwo Jima *'April 7' - Operation Kikusui Day 1 (Yamato sinking) *'April 8' - Kakazu Ridge *'April 11' - Operation Kikusui Day 2 *'May 5' - Air Raid Alert Kure *'August 9' - Manchuria *'August 18 - Simusyu To *'September 6' - Battle over Hokkaido (F) *'x' - Invasion of the Philippines *'November' - Kushira (F) *'x' - Naichi (F) *'September 2' - Operation Coronet (F) *'September 4' - Wake Night *'x' - Monster des stahles (F) 1946 *'x' - The Forgotten Jungle (F) Other *'x'- Adak Race (F) Category:Category Maps